Kilómetros
by Ace Cornell
Summary: Taichi lleva dos semanas con la cabeza en las nubes, curiosamente dos semanas desde que ella se fue. Tiene una idea, es una locura, pero dicen que las locuras dan las mejores historias para contar.
1. Capítulo 1: La Idea

Capitulo 1: La Idea.

Tottori es una ciudad que está en la prefectura de Tottori (ahora entiendo de donde viene lo repetitivo xD)en el suroeste de Japón. La distancia entre Tokio y Tottori es de 711 km, algo más de 6 horas en tren.

¿Pero a qué viene todo esto? ¿A quién podría interesarle una información tan irrelevante? Quizás a cierto joven de cabellos alocados podría llegar a interesarle.

-Yagami.

-Yagami,

-Yagami!!.

-Eh…?

-Es tu turno de leer.

-Eh…?.

Desde el asiento de atrás alguien le pico la espalda y le susurró.

-Pagina 23.

-Gracias, te debo una.

-Yagami!!

-Si si, ya voy. La batalla de las termopilas se llevo a cabo en el año 480 a.C, donde una alianza de polis liderada por Esparta y Atenas se unieron para detener el avance del imperio persa de jerjes I.

Riiiing, salvado por la campana.

-No sé que harías sin mí, Yagami.

-Es algo en lo que pienso todos los días, Takenouchi- Las risas no se hicieron esperar, no les importò que fueran el foco de atención y de los chismes de sus compañeros de clase.

-Que. ¿No me digas que este aun sigue distraído?- Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera verlo venir, Yamato se les acerco.

-Aja, lleva igual dos semanas - Yamato miro a Taichi a los ojos y lo supo todo. Supo que la causa de que su amigo desde los ocho años llevara dos semanas distraído estaba varios kilómetros al suroeste de Tokio, y Taichi al saberse descubierto no le quedo otra que sonrojarse, desviar la mirada y chasquear la lengua.

-Jajaja, deberías verte la cara. – Sora miraba de Yamato a Taichi y viceversa sin entender nada de nada.

-Rayos, olvidaba que venía a decirles que Mimi quiere ir a tomar un helado y quiere que "todos" vayamos.

-Yo voy, ¿Nos acompañas Taichi? Te haría bien salir un rato con nosotros – Como siempre, Sora preocupada por sus amigos.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos mañana.

-Taichi… este… yo... bueno tu entiendes, si necesitas hablar, sabes dónde encontrarme.- Yamato se veía incomodo, no sabía cómo podría ayudar a su amigo, quizás escucharlo serviría de algo.

-Lo sé Yamato, gracias.

Toc toc, Taichi se había decidido, había una idea que rondaba en su mente, era una locura, aunque a veces las locuras le daban algo de sentido a la vida. Pero necesitaba hablarla con Yamato antes de llevarla a cabo.

-Taichi… pasa- Mientras tomaban asiento Yamato soltó la bomba.

-Dime una cosa, desde cuando te gusta Mochizuki-san? – A Yagami se le subieron los colores al rostro. Como odiaba que Yamato fuera tan directo para algunas cosas.

-QUE!? Y-Yo n-no he dicho eso!!. A mi n-no me gusta Meiko-chan.

-¿Meiko-chan? – La sonrisa picara de Yamato hizo que Taichi tuviera deseos de golpearlo.

-A mi no me gusta ella. Me agrada, eso es todo. – Mantener la mentira hasta el final, siempre.

-¿Y para eso viniste? Para negar lo innegable. No seas idiota. Sé que tienes algo en mente, por algo estas aquí, ¿no? – Taichi suspiro, quizás era el momento de contarle su idea.

-La próxima semana empiezan las vacaciones de verano, ¿cierto? – Yamato lo miro desconcertado ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver Mochizuki-san con las vacaciones de verano? Espera… no, no, es imposible que este idiota haya pensado en…

-Quiero ir a Tottori.


	2. Capítulo 2: La Idea Parte II

Yamato estaba estupefacto, ¿desde cuando su amigo volvió a ser el de antes? ¿desde cuando Taichi dejo de dudar por todo? Siendo honesto, se alegraba mucho por el , ya que desde que lo conocía, Yagami no había mostrado interés por ninguna chica (y no es que le hubiesen faltado proposiciones y admiradoras), salvo una excepción, una dolorosa e incomoda excepción llamada Sora Takenouchi. Todos sus amigos conocían su historia y como Taichi de forma generosa y madura se hizo a un lado, dejándole la oportunidad de salir con Takenouchi.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si ¿te parece raro?

-No es que me parezca raro, es solo que desde que… este… bueno… desde esa vez… tu no haz vuelto a interesarte en nadie, al menos no en serio - Ambos desviaron la mirada, incómodos por haber recordado aquel momento.

-Aja…

-Mmmm…

La incomodidad continuaba en ambos, no había resentimientos ni nada parecido, pero aun asi seguía siendo un tema tabu y delicado.

-Meiko es muy importante para mi, haría lo que sea por ella, incluso viajar mas de seis horas en tren, solo por verla. – A Taichi le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de Meiko, cosa que Yamato noto y con algo de sarcasmo levanto una ceja.

-Ya veo, te pegò fuerte "Yagami-kun" – Otra vez la sonrisita ladeada de Yamato, que hacia a Taichi pasar de ponerse como un tomate a enfadarse bastante.

-No empieces Ishida. Yo vengo a sincerarme contigo y tu no haces mas que burlarte.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ahora en serio ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Por supuesto que tengo un plan, cuando empiecen las vacaciones viajare en tren hasta Tottori. Me arriesgare a que mi hermoso trasero quede como una tabla de planchar por tantas horas de viaje sentado, pero Meiko lo vale.

-Mmmm, es un buen plan, pero no haz considerado que tienes una hermana y dos amigas que se enteran de todo de maneras que no me interesa averiguar.

-Lo se ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? - Otra vez la sonrisa ladeada y la ceja levantada, pero esta vez era Yagami quien realizaba el gesto.

-¿Sabes que esos gestos son mi mara registrada, verdad? Deberia demandarte – Al fin la tensión e inomodidad de ambos había desaparecido y solo reinaba un sentimiento de complicidad.

-No seas egoísta "Maravilla Rubia".

-Tsk. En fin dime ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?.

-No lo se, de entre los dos tu eres el genio. Yo solo soy el apuesto e intrépido líder – Las carcajadas de ambos no se hicieron esperar.

-Mmm… dame un par de días para pensar en algo, oh, apuesto e intrépido líder.

-Ok, cuando tengas algo me avisas "Maravilla Rubia" – Otra vez risas y una sensacion de paz que ambos no sentían hace muchos años.

-Taichi…

-Dime.

-Gracias…. Por contarme todo esto.

-No.

-¿No?.

-Gracias a ti por escucharme y apoyarme, y de paso por guardarme el secreto.

-Para eso son los amigos ¿No?

Un abrazo y un choque de puños cerraron el trato.

Dos días después Ishida y Yagami afinaban los detalles de la excusa de Taichi para viajar al suroeste de japon, y de como Yamato haría para cubrirse las espaldas y la de su amigo.

-Ya sabes, les diremos a todos que iremos a Shimane a ver a tus abuelos y a probar el Izumo Soba.

-Nos creeran, considerando que te interesa mas probar el Izumo Soba que conocer a mis abuelos.

Faltaba un día para que terminaran las clases, y solo tenían que mantenerse tranquilos y no llamar la atencion de nadie.

-Solo ruego para que a tu hermano no se le ocurra venir con nosotros.

-No te preoupes por eso, hablare con mi padre para que nos ayude.

-Eso me deja mas tranquilo.

Nadie de su grupo lo sabia, ni siquiera Takeru, pero Hiroaki Ishida era el comodín salvador de ambos. En muchas ocasiones el Sr. Ishida les cubrió las espaldas, especialmente cuando ambos tenían lios de faldas con otros chicos de su escuela.

Y llego el anhelado sábado, donde ambos partirían en un viaje que cambiaria muchas cosas. Al menos para uno de ellos.

 **_** **youarethereason:** Hey!!! Por supuesto que hara algo mas que llorar, ya lo veras, pero todavia no, que aun estan en tokyo. No necesitas un papel firmado ante notario. Por cierto, feliz #odaibamemorialday.

Un beso!


	3. Capítulo 3: El Viaje

-Onii-chan, te ves nervioso, ¿pasa algo?. – Hikari miraba a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados, Taichí está muy nervioso, incluso algo pálido.

-No te preocupes, es solo que nunca he viajado tan lejos, además que estoy ansioso por probar el Izumo Soba. – A ver si esta vez podía engañar a su siempre instintiva hermana.

-Claaaro, no podía esperarse menos de Taichi Yagami.

El sonido de un claxon alertaba a los Yagami que Hiroaki y Yamato Ishida habían llegado a recoger al mayor de sus hijos.

-Suzumu, Yuuko. Tiempo sin verlos.

-Así es Hiro, algunos tenemos responsabilidades, no como un par que conocemos, que se dan el lujo de irse de vacaciones sin preocuparse por nada.

-Jajajajaja que te puedo decir, me leíste el pensamiento.

Mientras los adultos conversaban animadamente, Taichi apareció acompañado por su hermana.

-¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas, onii-chan?

-Si.

-¿Sigues nervioso? Si los demás te vieran dudarían de que fueras el portador del emblema del valor y nuestro líder.

-Tsk.

-¿Estas listo?

-¿Esas son maneras de saludar a tus amigos, Ishida? – Picarlo un poco no le hará daño a nadie.

-Muy buenos días, oh apuesto e intrépido líder de los Niños Elegidos. ¿Paso buena noche? – El sarcasmo era evidente, pero los demás no pudieron decir nada, las carcajadas se lo impidieron.

\- Así está mejor "Maravilla Rubia".

-¿Terminaron? Debemos darnos prisa si quieren llegar a tiempo a la estación de trenes.

Llego el momento de la despedida, serian solo dos semanas pero para Yuuko Yagami era demasiado tiempo, y no le importo llenar de besos y arrumacos a su hijo.

-Mama!!!.

-Yamato, cuídate mucho y cuida a mi bebe por favor.

-No se preocupe, llevo haciéndolo desde que el bebe tenia once años.

-Ishida!!! – Taichi estaba rojo hasta las orejas, no sabía si de rabia o vergüenza, quizás ambas.

-Vámonos, bebe. Si necesitas que te cambie el pañal solo avísame. – Todos volvieron a reír con ganas, pero el momento de la despedida no se podía alargar mas.

-Papa, Mama, Hikari, volveré en solo dos semanas, así que no me extrañen tanto.

Luego de las despedidas de la familia Yagami, Hiroaki, Yamato y Taichi habían llegado a la estación de trenes, con una duda que corroía por dentro a ambos jóvenes.

-Dime papa, como hiciste para librarnos de Takeru.

-Simple, solo le dije que te ibas de vacaciones donde tus abuelos y quería aprovechar mis vacaciones para pasar tiempo con él, eso es todo.

-Wuooo! Sr Ishida usted es un genio.

-¿Y qué dijo él? – Ignorando a su amigo, Yamato prefirió centrarse en los detalles del plan, para así no dejar cabos sueltos.

-Lo sé, Taichi. – Y dirigiéndose a su hijo – Dijo que le agradaba la idea, así que mañana se iría al departamento.

-Perfecto.

Ding Dong… Pasajeros del tren de las 09:45 A.M con destino a Shimane, por favor abordar en el andén 3.

-Bien chicos, llego el momento. Yamato, salúdame a tus abuelos. Taichi, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, aprovecha esta oportunidad.

-De acuerdo papa, les daré tus saludos.

-Lo sé Sr. Ishida, gracias por su ayuda, y a ti Yamato.

Esa mañana dos jóvenes subieron al tren con una clara misión: El primero, ir a visitar a la chica que le lleva quitando el sueño desde hace tiempo, y el segundo, apoyar a su amigo, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?

 **youarethereason:** Lo se, por eso use el apodo que cierta autora que conozco le puso a Ishida, espero que te haya gustado el detalle.

Un beso


	4. Capítulo 4: Piernas Tullidas y Anécdotas

-¿Taichi, no había asientos en una mejor clase? Casi no siento mis piernas.

-¿Quién eres?¿Mimi? No seas niña Ishida. Yo estoy igual que tu, pero me aguanto como todo macho alfa pecho peludo lomo plateado. – Las demás personas que estaban en el vagón se rieron de buena gana de la conversación de aquellos chicos, mientras algunas jovencitas los miraban embelesadas, envidiando a la pareja de ancianos junto a ellos que iban mirando por la ventana y riéndose. Dos chicas que iban en los asientos de al lado reunieron todo su valor y les hablaron.

-Hola, yo soy Megumi y mi amiga se llama Ayumi ¿hacia dónde van? – Yamato miraba a ambas chicas con cierta desconfianza, el no solía hablar tan abiertamente con desconocidos. Sabía que Taichi era más confiado y bajaba la guardia con facilidad, pero aun así era desconfiado con los desconocidos, y no hablaría tan abiertamente con las chicas

-Hola! Yo soy Taichi, y este amargado que esta frente a mi es Yamato. Vamos a Izumo a casarnos – Lo sabía, Yamato sabía que Taichi era un idiota, pero al menos quiso darle el beneficio de la duda.

-Wow, que coincidencia, nosotras también vamos a Izumo.

-Taichi!!! – Ishida estaba rojo hasta las orejas. De todas partes del vagón se podían escuchar chillidos femeninos y unos cuantos "maricones" por parte de algunos pasajeros masculinos.

-Kyaaa , que romántico. –chillaron megumi y ayumi.

-Tsk, eso no es verdad ¿porque no les dices que en realidad vas a Tottori a ver a tu novia?

-Y-yamato!! – Ahora el rojo era Taichi y Yamato sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¿Tienes novia? – Megumi pregunto con algo de decepción teñida en sus palabras.

-Que va a tener novia este! Va a Tottori a declararse a la chica que le gusta.

-Y tu Yamato ¿Tienes novia? – Ayumi se veía bastante interesada en el rubio.

-Para nada, estoy soltero. – Yamato le lanzo una sonrisa lobuna y con bastante chulería a Ayumi, la cual se sonrojo furiosamente.

Al bajar los cuatro en Izumo y antes de irse a buscar un hotel, Ayumi le dio su número de teléfono a Yamato, quien volvió a sonreírle de la misma manera.

-Cuando deje a Taichi en Tottori, volveré a Izumo y te llamare para mostrarles el pueblo.

-De acuerdo, te estaremos esperando.

-Habla por ti, coqueta. – Le susurro Megumi, consiguiendo que Ayumi volviera a enrojecer.

De camino a Tottori, Taichi no paraba de picar a Yamato.

-Te falto el brillo en el colmillo izquierdo, galán.

-No era necesario, con mi sonrisa de lobo fue suficiente para dejarla aturdida.

-Ojala que no le dure mucho, porque luego no podrá… - Taichi se detuvo e hizo un gesto con las caderas magistralmente obsceno.

-No te preoupes, que de eso me encargo yo.

-Presumido. Te recuerdo que debes usar protección, Romeo.- Yamato alzo una ceja.

-No seas idiota, por supuesto que me cuidare, llegado el caso, aunque dudo que pasemos de segunda base, apenas sabemos el nombre del otro. Además soy muy joven para tener un hijo, menos con una desconocida.

-Tienes toda la razón. – Yamato alzo la ceja, incrédulo de que su amigo hablara tan responsablemente. – Además, le harías un favor al planeta de que no hubiera otro igual a ti.

-Jajajajaja idiota. Te equivocas, el mundo sería un lugar mejor con otro Ishida.

-Bien, basta de tonterías Yamato, estamos en Tottori ¿pero como haremos para llegar a la casa de meiko-chan?

-¿Por qué crees que soy el genio de entre los dos? Me conseguí su dirección en el instituto, "Yagami-kun"

-Ishida, creo que te amo.

-Idiota, eso deberías decírselo a ella, no a mi jajajaja.

-Si, si, lo sé. Era solo un decir.

-¿Sabes? Mejor te dejo en la puerta de su casa, conociéndote seguro que terminas en hokkaido.

-Gracias por tanta generosidad, Ishida. – Ambos estaban nerviosos, la sensación de incertidumbre era palpable y la mejor manera de calmarse era picándose entre los dos.

Minutos después

-¿Estas seguro de que es aquí?

-Claro que si idiota, tú me viste preguntar en la casa de al lado si aquí vivía la familia mochizuki y me dijeron que si. Así que no te acobardes y haz lo que tienes que hacer, Yagami.

-Yamato, antes que te vayas…

-¿Ahora qué?

-Gracias, sin tu ayuda esto habría sido mucho más difícil.

¿Sabes que es la tercera vez que me das las gracias? Pero lo entiendo, se que sin mi, tu vida es más difícil. Suerte, Tigre.

-Y a ti, Lobo Adolescente.

A lo lejos se podían oír las carcajadas de Yamato, y Taichi dejando de mirarlo a él se enfoco en la puerta que había frente a él. Había planeado todo, desde los boletos de tren, hasta cubrirse las espaldas con Yamato gracias al Sr. Ishida, pero ahora solo tendría que golpear la puerta e improvisar sobre la marcha, así era mejor para él.

Meiko estaba preocupada y enfadada, 80% preocupada y 20% enfadada, quizás era al revés, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Taichi había descontinuado las llamadas por teléfono, y cuando era ella quien llamaba no le contestaba, para que decir los correos electrónicos, ni siquiera un miserable mensaje de texto. De repente alguien golpeo la puerta.

-¿Quien será? Es algo pronto para que lleguen mis padres del trabajo. - Se dirigió a abrir la puerta sin pensar que al hacerlo cambiarían muchas cosas.

-Toc toc.

-Parece que tenemos prisa. Ya voy!!

-Hola…

-Y-yagami-kun! – No, no lo podía creer. Era Taichi Yagami en persona.

-Sorpresa!!

 **youarethereason:** Un beso y un abrazo para mi lectora favorita (y la unica u.u) Espero que te guste este capitulo

Un beso!!


	5. Capítulo 5: Sorpresa!

-¿En que habíamos quedado? Se supone que deberías llamarme Taichi, o como mucho Taichi-kun.

Meiko estaba en shock, jamás de los jamases imagino que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con él. Lo lógico en ella seria echarse a llorar de la emoción, pero ya no, se había hecho fuerte, y todo gracias a sus amigos, en especial al que tenia frente a ella.

-Taichi!!! – No lo dudo y se lanzo a sus brazos. No le importó que algunos vecinos los estuvieran viendo, no le importo los futuros chismes, solo le importó tenerlo ahí después de tanto tiempo, sin saber nada de él.

Aun abrazados – Porque no me dijiste que vendrías ¿Viniste con alguien más? – Se sonrojo al pensar que los demás podrían estar mirándolos .

-No, solo vine con Yamato, pero el está en Izumo con sus abuelos, o eso espero, además quería que fuese una sorpresa. ¿No me haces pasar?

-Claro, adelante. – Taichi entró a la casa, pero no presto atención a nada, su atención estaba sobre ella, que después de tanto tiempo al fin podía verla.

-¿Como va todo en odaiba? Meiko mantenía contacto frecuente con sus amigos vía e-mail, incluso con el siempre ocupado Jyou, y el a veces frio Yamato.

-Todos están bien, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero cuando Yamato y yo volvamos, tendremos que buscar un buen escondite para que no nos linchen.

-¿Por qué harían algo así?

-Déjame contarte… - Y así Taichi le conto toda su aventura, desde que le conto a Yamato que quería ir a Tottori, hasta el momento en que toco su puerta. Por razones obvias omitiendo algunas partes que dejaban sus sentimientos al descubierto.

-Entonces todos creen que estas en Izumo, con Yamato y sus abuelos y no en Tottori ¿verdad?

-Y conociendo a las chicas y a Takeru, de alguna forma se enteraran de que les mentimos descaradamente, si es que no se han enterado ya.

-Tus padres se enfadaran contigo por haberles mentido.

-No te preocupes, ese es el menor de mis problemas. Pero no importa, valió la pena, con tal de volverte a ver.

Meiko volvió a sonrojarse, estaba feliz, muy feliz, pero aun había una duda que la carcomía por dentro.

-¿Por qué dejaste de llamarme, no contestabas mis llamadas ni responder los e-mail que te mande? ¿Acaso empecé a desagradarte? ¿O te olvidaste de mi? – Taichi la miro serio, y Meiko podría jurar que había molestia y decepción en su mirada.

-Tsk, no digas tonterías ¿acaso crees que si no me agradaras o me hubiese olvidado de ti habría viajado más de seis malditas e incomodas horas en tren, con un idiota que no hacia más que quejarse que no siente las piernas? - ¡Que se puede responder a tan contundente pregunta/respuesta? Meiko enrojeció (si otra vez, pero no es la ultima y al menos no llora ) y sonrió de tal manera que Taichi quedo tan aturdido como cierta señorita interesada en cierto rubio, de quienes hablaremos mas tarde.

-Yamato me hablo de unos sitios turísticos muy populares en Tottori, pero tengo un problema, soy nuevo en la ciudad y necesito a alguien que me guie a través de ella.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarte, naci y crecí aquí. – Taichi jamás llego a creer que vería siquiera un atisbo de coquetería en Meiko, pero ahí estaba, su sonrisa se lo demostraba

-Eso me servirá, y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Lo hice a propósito para que me extrañaras. – Le brindo la sonrisa lobuna de Yamato, no le salía igual que a él, pero al menos tenía el mismo efecto deseado.

-T-taichi!!!

Ambos caminaban por las dunas de Tottori, poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas. Taichi le ofreció su brazo a Meiko para que pudiera caminar mejor sobre la arena, volviendo esta a sonrojarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Tottori, Taichi?

-Una semana. Necesito estar un par de días allá en Izumo por nuestra coartada, aunque si no fuera por eso me quedaría aquí todo el tiempo de vacaciones que me queda. Ciertamente aquí tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar que en Izumo.

-¿Y dónde vas a quedarte?

-Luego de dejarte en tu casa iré a ver algún hotel, o lo que sea que encuentre.

-Quédate en mi casa! Seguro que a mis padres les agrada la idea.

-¿Eh? N-no, no es necesario, no quiero molestar, Meiko-chan.

-No es molestia, espera un momento. – Se soltó de Taichi, cogió su teléfono y llamo a su padre

-Hola papá

-¿Eh? Si, si, todo bien. ¿Te acuerdas de mis amigos de Odaiba? Taichi está aquí. Si el mismo, el de los goggles. Te llamaba para preguntarte si puede quedarse en nuestra casa, no quiero que gaste de mas en hoteles.

-De verdad?!?! Si, hablare con ella también. Muchas gracias papá, Nos vemos a la tarde, adiós.

Taichi miraba a Meiko colgar y revisar en lo que seguramente sería la agenda, para después volver a ponerse el aparato al oído.

-Hola mamá…. – Y así le fue contando que Taichi estaba en Tottori y lo que le dijo su padre.

¿Tu también? Gracias mamá, nos vemos, adiós.

Meiko miro a Taichi con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo especial en los ojos, que hizo sonrojar a Yagami y tragar saliva.

-Han dicho que si! Están muy contentos de que estés aquí.

-¿De verdad que no hay problema? Yamato me dijo que hay varios hoteles y hospedajes aquí.

-Te repito que no. – Y tomándolo del brazo. - Vamos, aun hay lugares que ver.


	6. Capítulo 6: Actitud

Capitulo 6: Actitud.

Taichi estaba desconcertado. ¿Dónde había quedado la Meiko extremadamente tímida? Aun se sonrojaba por casi todo, pero el cambio era radical

Luego de un día agotador recorriendo atracciones turísticas de la ciudad, Meiko y Taichi llegaron a la casa de esta.

-Al fin llegan chicos, la cena esta casi lista. – pronuncio la madre de meiko. Y acercándose a Taichi.

-Así que tu eres el famoso Taichi Yagami.- Taichi se sorprendió de ser nombrado así. – Mi esposo y Meiko me han hablado mucho de ti.

-M-mucho g-gusto señora Mochizuki, me halaga. – En eso desde la cocina aparece el padre de Meiko, el profesor Mochizuki.

-Buenas tardes, Yagami. Tiempo sin verte – Taichi trago pesado. Por lo general las madres de las chicas eran todo amabilidad, pero los padres eran otra historia.

-Buenas tardes p-profesor Mochizuki, así es, ha pasado algo de tiempo. – El padre de Meiko lo miro con el ceño medianamente fruncido y Taichi sudó frio. Quizás se estaba tomando demasiada confianza con Meiko y eso no le agradó.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido.

-¿Eh?

-Hace días que no veía tan feliz a Meiko, y todo es gracias a ti, Yagami. - Taichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-P-para e-eso estamos los amigos.

-Es verdad, pero puedo asegurar que para Meiko eres más que un amigo. – Si Taichi creyó que no podía sonrojarse más, estaba muy equivocado.

-E-este…. Y-yo…. Bueno… - El padre de Meiko no pudo aguantar la risa, mientras que le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro a Taichi.

-El baño está listo, Taichi-kun. – Yagami se dirigía al baño, cuando notó algo diferente en Meiko. La miro de reojo y le dijo.

-He notado que hace unos minutos has cambiado el brillo labial que sueles usar, por un labial rosado. ¿Acaso buscas llamar la atención de alguien en especial? – Meiko enrojeció hasta las orejas, no solo por el comentario, sino también por la sonrisa ladeada de Taichi.

-Y-yagami-kun!!!

-Voy a darme una ducha, vengo en seguida, Meiko-chan. – Y guiñándole un ojo se dirigió al baño.

La cena fue tranquila, y luego de ella los padres de Meiko se fueron a dormir.

-No se desvelen chicos, están de vacaciones pero aun así deben dormir al menos siete horas para mantenerse saludables.

-Eso haremos, buenas noches.

Yagami espero a que los padres de Meiko se fueran a dormir para lanzar el comentario que se estaba guardando.

-Lindo pijama, Mochizuki-chan

-Taichi! – La vergüenza no le impidió lanzarle un cojín a la cara.

Las horas pasaban demasiado rápido cuando estaban juntos, era ya medianoche cuando…

-Rayos! Olvide que tenía que llamar a Yamato a las 21:00.

-Están de vacaciones, quizás aún siga despierto.

-No mejor no lo llamo, seguro que tiene un asunto entre manos. – Había sido un día largo y el sueño empezaba a notarse en ambos. – Lo llamare mañana.

-Si, será mejor ir a dormir. – Y poniéndose de pie. – Buenas noches, que descanses.

Antes de que Meiko desapareciera de su rango de visión, se puso de pie y la tomo por la muñeca.

-¿Taichi?

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de estar aquí, contigo.

-Yo también. – Y acercándola hacia sí mismo, le acaricio la mejilla derecha y después de dudar un segundo, beso su frente.

-Descansa…

-Tu también. – Meiko estaba asombrada. ¿Acaso Taichi estuvo a punto de besarla en los labios? No, solo debió ser su imaginación.


	7. Capítulo 7: Houston tenemos un Problema

Yamato se despertó agotado y con mucho sueño, pero no se quejaba tenía un muy buen motivo para amanecer así, y ese motivo seguía dormida en la misma cama que el.

Buscando su ropa esparcida por el suelo encontró su teléfono y se acordó de su amigo.

-Taichi…. Ese idiota quedo de llamarme a las 21:00 hrs y no lo hizo, aunque agradezco que no lo haya hecho. – Mientras se vestía encontró la blusa naranja de Ayumi, y un fugaz recuerdo de una chica pelirroja cruzo su mente.

-Sora… - Al mencionar su nombre amargas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se sintió vacio, culpable y miserable.

-Tsk ¿Porque ahora? Ha pasado tanto tiempo y recién ahora yo. – No pudo seguir pensando en voz alta, ya que Ayumi comenzaba a despertarse. Se seo las lagrimas y apenas termino de vestirse salió de la habitación.

-¿Por qué dudas? Es solo una llamada, además es tu mejor amigo ¿no?

-Si, pero es posible que este ocupado y… - Taichi no podía decirle a Meiko lo que probablemente haya pasado con Yamato, ni menos que pueda estar pasando ahora.

-Da igual. – Meiko le arranco el teléfono de las manos y busco en la agenda pero no encontró el nombre, ni siquiera el apellido. – No lo encuentro ¿acaso no tienes su número?

-S-sí, claro que tengo su número, pero no lo encontrarás con su nombre. – Taichi estaba algo sonrojado por lo que iba a pasar, y también por las inminentes burlas.

-Yaaa ¿Y cómo lo encuentro?

-Primor… - Meiko se llevo las manos a la boca intentando reprimir la risa, cosa que fue imposible.

Taichi veía con los ojos entrecerrados como Meiko se reía de buena gana.

-¿Y a ti como te tiene agregado? ¿Lo sabes?

Taichi suspiro. – Merluzo de mi corazón.

-¿ Queee? – Meiko se reía a carcajadas por el nombre de Taichi.

-Ya deja de reírte ¿quieres?

-Ustedes dos son únicos, no cabe duda.

En tokyo, Sora, Mimi, Hikari, Takeru y Jyou conversaban en la oficina de Koushiro sobre la poca comunicación que han tenido con Taichi y Yamato.

-Mi onii-chan llamo hace unos días diciendo que estaban bien, pero no dio mayor información.

-Yamato también llamo y comprenderán que tratándose de él no se puede sacar mucha información.

-Quizás estén recorriendo las otras ciudades y no tengan mucha señal, tiempo o ganas de llamar. – Como siempre Koushiro buscando una explicación lógica para el comportamiento de sus amigos.

-No se hay algo que no me cuadra aquí. Desde antes del viaje ambos se veían algo nerviosos, especialmente Taichi, además no han mandado ninguna foto de Izumo como otras veces que ambos han salido a otros lugares de vacaciones. ¿Tu qué crees Sora?

-Mmmm… me parece más probable la teoría de Kou.

-¿Takeru-kun que otras ciudades hay en Shimane?

-Bueno Mimi-chan, están izumo, obviamente, la capital Matsue, hamada, masuda, ente otras. – De repente Takeru se quedo en silencio, pensando en una idea descabellada.

-¿Pasa algo Takeru-kun? – Sora vio algo en la mirada de Takeru

-Al este…

Todos se quedaron mirando a Takeru sin entender nada.

-Al este está la prefectura de Tottori, y dentro de ella la ciudad del mismo nombre.

¿Y? – Pregunto Koushiro ¿Qué tiene que ver con Taichi y Yamato?

-Meimei!! – Salto Mimi. – Meimei vive en Tottori.

-Ahora lo entiendo... – Hablo Takeru – Todo calza, la idea de mi hermano de ir a Izumo con Taichi-san, las pocas llamadas telefónicas, el hecho de que no quisieran enviar fotos.

-Y principalmente los excesivos nervios de mi hermano.

-Eso es!! – Exclamo Kou' – Taichi fue a Tottori a ver a Mochizuki-san.

-Ambos sabían que nos enteraríamos de una forma u otra. – Soltó Sora

-Y el cabron de mi hermano se fue con él para tener la coartada de Izumo y para evitar que le hiciéramos una encerrona para interrogarlo.

-Hay que reconocer que fue un plan muy bien elaborado. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? – Para Jyou no tenía nada de malo elogiar el plan de los chicos.

-Esos dos están en serios problemas y tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones, sobre todo Taichi. – Tercio Mimi.

-Ahora entiendo porque Taichi andaba por las nubes, y también las miraditas con Yamato.

-Es posible que papá tenga algo que ver.

-¿Hiroaki-san? - Pregunto Hikari

-Si. Justo el mismo día que mi hermano y Taichi-san partían en tren a Izumo, mi padre me pregunto si me gustaría quedarme con él unos días, y yo no vi nada sospechoso.

La venda de los ojos de los amigos y hermanos de Taichi y Yamato cayo, y al regreso de ambos les esperaría una silla de interrogatorio, y esta vez su comodín no podría salvarlos.


	8. Capítulo 8: Legado

-Al fin contestas, Ishida

-Al fin llamas idiota. ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

-Bien, muy bien ¿Y por allá?

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Ah sí, tengo nuevas heridas de guerra, tu entiendes.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si, y ahora que lo recuerdo, Megumi andaba un poco triste porque no consiguió llamar tu atención, y pensaba que tal vez sería buena idea ir a consolarla… a su habitación.

-Pfff, tu no cambias Yama.

-Lo sé, es parte de mi encanto, y cambiando de tema. Sabes que tienes que volver a Izumo por la coartada ¿verdad?

-Si, si, lo sé. De hecho te quería hablar sobre eso. Meiko quiere saludarte, así que podrías venir mañana, y luego volvemos a Izumo ¿Qué dices?

-Claro, me parece bien, nos vemos mañana, adiós cariño.

-Adiós mi cielo.

Taichi volvió con Meiko, quien estaba sentada en el sofá, y al verlo dio unos golpecitos al sofá para que se acercara.

-No muerdo ¿sabes?

-No se si deba creerte.

-Ya ven aquí y deja de hacer el idiota.

-Como usted mande. – Meiko espero a que Taichi se sentara junto a ella, no que se estirara a lo largo del sofá y que pusiera su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica. - ¿Qué? Así estoy mas cómodo.

Ambos empezaron a conversar sobre los planes de cada uno a futuro, tan calmadamente que no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

- _Cuentocontigo, Yagami._

-Sensei!

-Ve.

-Abra!

-Debes ir.

Abra esto!

-Aun no me rindo.

-Me enseñaron que siempre hay algo quehacerhasta el final.

-El futuro seguirá y se conectara.

-La dejo en sus manos

-Nuestra…

-Esperanza…

-…De adultos.

-Sensei!

-Escucha Yagami. No importa lo dura que sea la realidad, no te rindas nunca.

-Deben construir el futuro.

-Sueña…. …en grande!,

Daigo alzo su mano y la empuño.

-Senseiii!!

-Senseeeii!!!

El grito de Taichi despertó a Meiko de golpe y lo que vio le rompió el corazón. Taichi estaba bañado en sudor y no dejaba de llorar, además su cuerpo emitía pequeños espasmos debido al llanto descontrolado. Y mientras ella lo abrazaba, el susurraba…

-Nunca llore su muerte, siempre había algo que me lo impedía, velar por el bienestar del grupo, las clases, el equipo de futbol de la escuela… Siempre había un motivo que me impedía llorar su… su.. muerte.. Además me dejo una importante misión: No rendirme nunca. Pero nadie entiende como me siento, el dio su vida a cambio de la mía, no es justo, yo buscaba una solución para ambos y el… - El llanto que había cesado volvió.

-Dudo que te sirva de consuelo, pero fue su decisión.

Lo sé, trato de pensar en eso para estar en paz, pero es imposible.

Luego de un par de minutos, Taichi consiguió calmarse por completo, y analizando las palabras de su profesor. Y cuando vio a Meiko volver con la tercera taza de té en las manos, lo comprendió todo.

-También me dijo otras cosas que en ese momento no entendí, pero ahora las veo claras como el agua. – Paso de mirar su taza a mirar con intensidad a la joven que tenía a su lado.

-¿Q-que fue lo que te dijo? – Meiko se sentía algo avergonzada por la intensa mirada de Taichi.

-Me dijo que tenía que construir el futuro. – Se acerco a ella y tomo su mano. – Y soñar en grande… - Y la beso.

Meiko se sentía pletórica, jamás imagino que un momento así llegaría tan pronto. De hecho dudaba siquiera que Taichi llegara a verla como mas que una amiga, se había resignado a no ser correspondida por él, pero el mismo Yagami le estaba demostrando lo contrario. Jamás creyó que vería a Taichi besándola con tanta delicadeza, como si ese simple pero significativo contacto fuera a romperse en pedazos en cualquier momento.

-T-taichi-san!! – Meiko iba a hablar pero Taichi toco sus labios con la misma delicadeza con la que la beso.

-Me gustas. No me importa que hayan más de 700 kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros. Lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que cualquier distancio o dificultad. – Y volvió a besarla –

-Tu también me gustas, Taichi. – Nadie podría decir que era una cobarde que se quedaba llorando por cualquier tontería. – Y si tenemos que viajar más de 700 kilómetros para vernos será así. De hecho ahora me toca a mi viajar.

Quizás el dolor de perder a Daigo, hizo que Taichi se replanteara la importancia de vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo.


	9. Capítulo 9: Problemas en el Paraíso

Capitulo 9: Problemas en el paraíso.

-¿Ya lo saben?

-Si, absolutamente todo, así que ya sabes lo que los espera a ambos a su regreso.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste?

-Tu hermano vino hace una hora a exigir explicaciones y a preguntar si yo estaba implicado.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que sabía todo el plan. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, Yamato?

-No te preocupes papa, hiciste bien. Y por lo mismo volveremos un par de días antes.

-¿Y Taichi?

-Hablando con su familia por teléfono.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Cómo le fue?

-Están juntos, es lo único que me dijo.

-Me alegro por él.

-Yo también.

Luego de haber hablado con su padre, Yamato tenía una idea clara de cómo harían para llegar a tokyo, solo tenía que asegurarse de que todos estuvieran reunidos para cuando llegara el momento, de lo cual Taichi se estaba encargando.

-Cuéntame mas Hikari. ¿Qué han hecho para divertirse y matar el calor?

-Tomar muuuucho helado y juntarnos en la oficina de Koushiro, de hecho en tres días más nos veremos todos ahí.

-Ya veo, entonces diviértanse y salúdame al grupo y a papa y mama.

-Ok yo les enviare tus saludos, onii-chan.

-Cuídate mucho, y nos veremos la próxima semana, adiós.

-Adiós onii-chan.

Cuando Taichi termino de hablar con su hermana, se acerco al sofá donde Meiko y Yamato hablaban animadamente

-¿Alguna novedad? – Pregunto Yamato.

-Si, en tres días más se reunirán, es el momento perfecto ya que estarán todos. ¿Y tú?

-Lo saben todo. – Taichi y Meiko se pusieron pálidos. – Rayos!! ¿Y cómo paso?

-Takeru sao sus propias conclusiones en base a lo relativamente cerca que están Izumo y Tottori. De hecho me pregunto quién de los tres se llevara la peor parte de todo esto.

-Tu.

-Tu.

-¿Yo? – Ambos hombres se miraban compitiendo por quien sería el primero en caer, y cuando oyeron a Meiko proponerse a ella misma estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿De qué se ríen?

-No lo sé.

-Creo que los nervios, pero en fin, Taichi, debemos volver cuanto antes a Izumo.

-Lo sé, de hecho lo ideal sería tomar el próximo bus que pasa por Izumo, que pasa a las 14:30.

-Demonios, eso es en 20 minutos. Iré a preparar nuestras mochilas. – Y con la cabeza le hizo un gesto para que mirara atrás de el donde estaba Meiko con un semblante triste.

-Meiko…. – Tomo su mano. – Llego el momento de irme, y sé que habrá mucha distancia entre nosotros pero aun así siempre estaremos pendientes el uno del otro.

-Lo sé Taichi, pero aun así no puedo evitar ponerme triste. Pero no importa, la próxima vez yo iré a tokyo a verte.

-Bien. Esa es mi chica. - ¿Nos acompañas a tomar el bus?

-Por supuesto. – En eso volvió Yamato con las mochilas de ambos – Revisa si esta todo. - ¿Todo bien? Le pregunto a Meiko.

-Todo bien.

-Esta todo, vámonos.

Estando ya en el terminal y con el bus a punto de partir, Yamato fue el primero en despedirse.

-Fue un gusto volver a verte Meiko-san pero lamento decir que tienes pésimo gusto al fijarte en este. – Meiko se echo a reír por el comentario. – Tienes razón Yamato-kun pero no negaras que a veces, solo a veces puede llegar a ser encantador.

-Oigan!! Los escuche

-Espero verte en tokyo.

-Así será. – Y con toda la intención de fastidiar a su amigo, Yamato beso a Meiko en la mejilla. – Nos vemos Meiko-chan, cuídate.

-Tu también Yamato-kun, salúdame al grupo.

Oye, aléjate de mi chica!

-Termina el escándalo y despídete ¿Quieres?

Taichi tomo la mano de Meiko y la atrajo hacia el abrazándola. – No te imaginas cuanto voy a extrañarte.

-Me harás mucha falta, pero siempre estaremos en contacto, y apenas pueda iré a tokyo.

Se despidieron con un beso y con la promesa de volver a encontrarse.

-Taichi ¿ Recuerdas a Ayumi?

-¿La chica del tren? Que hay con ella.

-Estamos juntos.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu también tendrás una relación a distancia?

-No, ella vive en tokyo.

-Tsk, maldito suertudo.


	10. Capítulo 10: Ni que hubieran visto un f

Taichi y Yamato iban de regreso a tokyo, apenas les quedaban unos quince minutos de viaje para volver a su ciudad y Yamato no paraba de pensar en cómo había cambiado su vida y la de su amigo en tan solo dos semanas. Por altavoz anunciaron que en unos minutos llegarían a la estación y Yamato se dispuso a despertar a su amigo, quien dormía plácidamente mientras un hilito de saliva manaba de su boca.

-Taichi. – Lo movió – Taichi

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llegamos?

-No, aun no. Por cierto. – Yamato lo miro con una sonrisa ladeada. – Se te cae la baba.

-Rayos ¿Y recién me avisas?

-Jajajaja. – Ignorando su pregunta. – Tus ronquidos no dejaron dormir a nadie.

-Oye! Yo no ronco!

-Claro que si, como un cerdo vietnamita.

-Tsk, idiota. – Mientras Taichi terminaba de despertarse llegaron a la estación, y al bajar decidieron ir a una cafetería para terminar de despertarse. Y mientras esperaban sus pedidos, hacían un breve repaso del plan.

-Entonces según lo que dijo mi hermana se reunirán a las tres.

-Eso significa que tenemos algo menos de una hora.

-En ese caso comemos y nos vamos a la oficina de Kou'

Saliendo de la cafetería se dirigieron a la estación de metro más cercana y tomaron rumbo a la oficina de Koushiro.

Una hora después en la oficina de Koushiro, todos se habían reunido y conversaban del mejor tema que tenían en ese momento, la ausencia de Taichi y Yamato.

-Mi onii-chan dijo que volvían la próxima semana, pero no dijo que día en especifico.

-Raaayos, ya no puedo esperar para decirles que lo sabemos todo y ver sus caras, y también la interrogación, evidentemente. – Mimi tomo un cojín y lo lanzo con fuerza al sofá, haciendo reír a todos los presentes

-Jajaja Mimi-chan se ve muy entusiasmada.

-¿Tu no, Takeru-kun?

-No he dicho eso. Estoy esperando con ansias que llegue aquel que se hace llamar mi hermano mayor.

-Deben calmarse, aun falta un par de días para su llegada, y consideren que primero verán a sus familias antes de que vengan aquí. – Hablo Sora buscando calmar a sus amigos, cosa que no funciono del todo.

-Somos su familia. – Takeru y Hikari hablaron a coro.

-Si, lo sé. Pero a lo que me refiero es que no conseguirán absolutamente nada con desesperarse. – Sora trataba de hacer entrar en razón a los demás cuando el sonido del timbre llamo la atención de todos.

-Yo voy. – Anuncio Koushiro.

-Jyou-sempai, al fin llegas.

Lo siento Kou' pero acompañe a mi novia al centro comercial y se nos hizo tarde.

-¿No vienes con ella? – Koushiro miraba a todos lados creyendo que vendría acompañado.

-No, la deje en su casa y vine para acá, por eso llegue tarde.

-Ya veo. – Mientras Koushiro y Jyou tomaban asiento, los demás seguían con la conversación.

-¿Hablaste con tu padre Takeru-kun?

-Si, hable con él, Jyou-sempai.

-Y que te dijo ¿Sabia algo?

-Así como saber, no. Estaba involucrado hasta las orejas!!! – Todos rieron por el comentario de Takeru y por la forma en que lo dijo.

-Ya veo, por eso te invito a quedarte unos días con él. – Koushiro empezaba a sacar sus propias conclusiones. – Así los chicos no correrían el riesgo de que quisieras ir con ellos.

-Si. – Suspiro. – Y cuando me di cuenta era tarde para hacer algo. Al menos me lo confeso todo.

Todos seguían riendo y conversando tranquilamente cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Yo voy ahora – Takeru se levanto y llego hasta la puerta, pero cuando la abrió quedo petrificado. El jamás espero ver a su hermano y a Taichi al otro lado de la puerta.

-Que tal hermanito ¿No nos haces pasar? – Takeru apenas se movió.

-¿Quién es, Takeru-san? – Todos se voltearon al no escuchar respuesta y al hacerlo quedaron igual de congelados que Takeru.

-T-t-taichi y-y Y-yamato… …están aquí

¿Por qué nos miran así? Ni que hubieran visto un fantasma. – Taichi se rio por el comentario de Yamato mientras dejaba su bolso en el piso y volvía sobre sus pasos para cerrar la puerta que Takeru dejo abierta, y al verlo en la misma posición volvió a reírse y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.


	11. Capítulo 11: Interrogatorios y sorpresas

-¿Debería tirarte un vaso con agua para que reacciones?

-¿Eh? No, no, Taichi-san, no es necesario. – Mientras Taichi hablaba con Takeru, y bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Yamato cogió ambos bolsos y los puso cerca del escritorio de Koushiro. Luego volvió y se sentó en uno de los sofás disponibles y le hizo un gesto a Taichi para que se sentara con él.

-Bien, comencemos con el interrogatorio, ya sabemos que ustedes lo saben todo. – Hablo Taichi y todos se miraban entre sí sin saber que decir por tan repentina aparición,

-¿Cómo supieron que estaríamos aquí? Y más importante ¿Cómo supieron que nosotros habíamos descubierto sus planes? – Hablo Sora, aun incrédula por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Simple – Taichi miro a Hikari. – No es difícil sacarle información a mi hermanita menor. Yo también se jugar a ese juego, Hikari

-Yo te responderé la otra pregunta. – Hablo Yamato. – Mi padre me dijo que mi astuto hermanito había descubierto nuestro plan y fue a pedir explicaciones.

-Taichi ¿Fuiste a ver a Meimei? – Como siempre, Mimi hablaba sin irse por las ramas, pero espero que Taichi se sonrojara, no que sonriera. – Si, Mimi-chan, fui a verla, y te manda saludos, y a todos ustedes.

-¿Por qué no te sonrojas ni te pones nervioso, y además sonríes como bobo, onii-chan?

-Taichi y Yamato se miraron de reojo y sonrieron, cosa que todos notaron y no hacía más que aumentar las dudas.

-Eso es porque Meiko-chan… - ¿Meiko-chan? Se preguntaban todos. – Es mi novia.

-Novia!? – Todos miraron a Taichi asombrados por oír aquellas palabras.

-Así es, pero no soy el único. – Todos pasaron de mirarlo a él a mirar con interés a Yamato.

-Taichi!!! – Yamato se sonrojo furiosamente y todos se echaron a reír. – Cuéntame cómo es eso, hermano.

-Hasta que reaccionas, Takeru. Resulta que cuando íbamos de camino a Izumo, si, fuimos a Izumo también, y los abuelos te mandan saludos y dicen que vayas a verlos. Como decía, en el tren conocimos a dos chicas que iban de vacaciones a Izumo, lógicamente ambas se fijaron en nosotros, pero Taichi tenía claros sus objetivos así que no le prestó mucha atención a la chica, en cambio yo, como estoy soltero no tuve problemas en invitarla a salir y a conocer Izumo, para conocernos mejor.

-Y vaya que se conocieron bien. – Soltó Taichi con una sonrisa ladeada haciendo que Yamato lo mirara enojado.

-En fin, el asunto es que estamos juntos.

-¿Juntos? ¿Así nomas? ¿Son novios o qué?

-No, Mimi. Estamos juntos, nada más. A ninguno de los dos nos gustan las etiquetas.

-Que se puede esperar de un músico, todos son iguales. – Dijo Takeru.

-Pareces una ex-novia despechada, Takeru. – Se burlo Taichi.

Luego de las conversaciones, todos decidieron volver a sus casas, y antes de despedirse, Sora le dirigió unas palabras a Yamato.

-Me alegro de verlos, y de que hayan vuelto sin novedad.

-Gracias.

-También me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien especial….. – Sora bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima solitaria, la cual fue secada con cariño y algo de culpa.

-Gracias Sora.. – Aun con la mano de Yamato en su mejilla, Sora levanto la cabeza y le brindo una triste sonrisa, lo que hizo que a Yamato se le estrujara el corazón.

-Sora, yo…

-Nos vemos. – Sora le impidió seguir hablando y se fue. Yamato suspiro.

-¿Porque tengo que hacerte tanto daño si esa no es mi intención? – Yamato regresó a su casa preguntándose si sus decisiones eran las correctas.

-Hasta que al fin te apareces por aquí…¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada.

-Vamos, si no fuera nada no tendrías esa cara.

Yamato bufó. - ¿Recuerdas a Ayumi?

-¿La chica del tren? Si ¿Pasa algo con ella?

-Si. Me preguntaba si todo lo que ha pasado con ella es lo correcto o no. Y no he parado de pensar en ello desde que llegue a tokyo.

-Yo sé lo que te pasa y eso tiene un nombre y apellido, Sora Takenouchi. – Yamato respingó al oír ese nombre. – Claro que no, eso quedo en el pasado.

Hijo… No te engañes, llevas desde los trece mirándola como idiota, te recuerdo que en esa época te tomó un mes asumir que te gustaba, y otro mes atreverte a declararte. El que hayan durado solo ocho meses y que hayan pasado tres años desde eso, no significa que la olvidaras tan fácilmente como nos has querido hacer creer a todos.

-Lo sé, pero ya es tarde para mi, le he hecho demasiado daño y agradezco que siquiera me dirija la palabra. ¿Como esperas que tenga el atrevimiento de decirle que no he dejado de amarla? Además ya estoy con alguien más.

-Si, pero lo que tienes con esa chica es atracción solamente, eso es algo efímero, y durará lo que tenga que durar.

-¿Entonces qué hago?

-Primero termina con esa chica, y luego ve por Sora.

-Así suena fácil.

-Lo es, solo tienes que tener valor.

-Papa, te recuerdo que el del valor es Taichi. – Hiroaki se echo a reír por el comentario de Yamato-

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si, pero aún tengo que darle un par de vueltas mas al asunto.

-Yo te recomendaría que te des prisa, las chicas como ellas no están solteras por mucho tiempo.

Ese comentario descoloco a Yamato ¿Acaso hay alguien rondando a Sora?


	12. Capítulo 12: Decisiones

Taichi estaba preparando sus cosas para el reinicio de las clases. Estaba solo en casa y al tener total libertad de acción, ya había planeado como no aburrirse en lo que quedaba de tarde, cuando el timbre sonó, extrañando a Yagami, ya que no esperaba visitas. No dudó en ir a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amigo.

-¿Yama? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Está todo bien?

-Son demasiadas preguntas a la vez, pero necesito hablar contigo, no molesto ¿verdad?.

-Claro que no molestas, adelante.

Yamato le conto a Taichi a grandes rasgos la conversación que tuvo con su padre hace unos días.

-Mmmm, no sé qué pensar ni que decirte, aunque para ser sincero yo también creo que lo tuyo con Ayumi es solo atracción. Además si se trata de deshacerte de chicas, tu nunca has tenido problemas para mandar a freír espárragos a ninguna señorita (igual que el autor xD), que por cierto son las más locas las que se fijan en ti y te facilitan mucho las cosas.

-Jajajaja, en eso tengo que darte la razón.

-Si, en eso y en otras tantas cosas, como por ejemplo que reconozcas que soy más guapo que tu.

-Lo dices solo por esa crema facial que te regalo tu pequeño clon y fanboy, la cual según él te hace irresistible. Dime una cosa, si a él no le resulto ¿Por qué a ti si debería resultarte?

-¿No es evidente?

-No, no lo es.

-Pff, lo que pasa es que Daisuke, aun no llega al nivel de macho alfa e intrépido líder, nivel al que jamás llegara. – Yamato empezó a perder la paciencia, y para no tirarle lo primero que tuviera a mano, empezó a masajearse las sienes.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué nunca llegara a ese nivel?

-Simple, porque en este grupo solo puede existir un macho alfa/intrépido líder.

-Ya déjate de estupideces, nos estamos desviando de la conversación.

-Rayos, en fin como te decía, si solo es atracción y no hay sentimientos de por medio, no deberías tener problemas para terminar lo que tengas con ella, pero por otro lado. – La mirada de Taichi se oscureció y sus puños se cerraron, al nivel de provocarle un escalofrió a Yamato, lo que obviamente jamás reconocería en público. – Por otro lado, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer sufrir a Sora, ni a nadie.

-Yo no he hecho sufrir a Sora ni a nadie, Taichi.

-¿Ah no? ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde lo que paso hace dos años con Mimi? ¿Y lo que le hiciste el año pasado a Sora?

-No… No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, de hecho estoy agradecido de que siquiera me dirijan la palabra, especialmente Sora.

Debido a las palabras de Taichi fue inevitable que ambos recordaran esos momentos.

 _Era un día muy importante para Taichi, era una de las últimas fechas de la liga japonesa de futbol, la J League Division One, y se jugaba el Derby de Tokyo. Se enfrentaban el Tokyo Verdy y el FC Tokyo, el equipo favorito de Taichi. Esa tarde había cancelado todos sus planes, nada, absolutamente nada podía ser más importante que ver al equipo de sus amores dar un paso más para quedarse otra vez con el título de la temporada._ _El segundo tiempo estaba por empezar cuando su teléfono vibro, y si no hubiera sido por las constantes llamadas que entraban, Taichi no le hubiera prestado ninguna atención. Los jugadores estaban a punto de saltar al campo de juego por segunda vez, cuando Taichi exasperado por la insistencia, opto por contestar el teléfono._

 _-¿Por qué no contestabas? Necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora. Es urgente._

 _-Sora…. ¿Sabes que día es hoy? Es miércoles_.

 _-Miércoles ¿Qué tiene de especial un miércoles por la tarde?_

 _-Es el Derby de Tokyo, Sorita. ¿No te parece lo suficiente especial como para ignorar el teléfono?_

 _-No me importa, tu solo ven._

 _-Olvídalo._

 _-Se trata de Mimi, no está bien._

 _-¿Qué le paso? ¿Acaso se le rompió una uña? ¿O quizás se le termino el labial rosa y por eso haces todo este escándalo?_

 _-Taichi Yagami… Ven, ahora._

 _-Está bien, voy en seguida, pero me las pagaras, no lo olvides. – Taichi salió del departamento refunfuñado que ese partido era solo un par de veces al año, y cuando llego a casa de Sora lo entendió todo. Mimi estaba llorando, pero esta vez no eran lagrimas de cocodrilo como tantas otras veces, estaba realmente afectada como para que Taichi pudiera darse cuenta de ello, y así se le fue el enfado por el partido. Acercándose a Mimi, seco sus lagrimas y amablemente le pregunto._

 _-¿Qué sucede Mimi-chan?_

 _-N-nada Taichi, son solo tonterías mías. – Taichi miró a Sora y esta le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara afuera de su habitación._

 _-¿Qué le paso para que este así?_

 _-Es Yamato. – Algo en su interior le dijo que no debería preguntar más, ya que las respuestas podrían causar mucho daño._

 _-Que hizo…_

 _-Yo te lo diré. – Haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de llorar, Mimi se acercó a sus amigos._

 _-Estábamos tranquilamente conversando y le pregunte que éramos nosotros._

 _-Mimi-chan…_ _Mimi alzo su mano para impedir que Sora la detuviera._

 _-¿Y qué te dijo para que estés así?_

 _-Somos un ensayo y error, como tantos otros que he tenido y tendré. – Mimi uso las mismas palabras y el frio tono de voz de Yamato, pero al repetirlas volvió a echarse a llorar y algo se removió dentro de Taichi al nivel de romperse en pedazos, haciendo que este empuñara su mano blanqueando sus nudillos. Taichi le revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos a Mimi y se dio la vuelta, caminando a paso lento pero con un claro destino._

 _-¿A dónde vas?_

 _-¿Dónde crees Sora? Taichi sonrió de lado lo que les causo escalofríos a ambas chicas._

 _-No! Por favor… Taichi-san…. No pelees con el… No quiero que por mi culpa ustedes estén enojados._

 _-No te preocupes, Mimi, no será una pelea. – Ambas chicas suspiraron aliviadas. – Sera un viaje al hospital._

 _Sora y Mimi jamás habían visto a Taichi tan enfadado, especialmente Sora que lo había visto desde que era un niño meterse en peleas._

 _Yamato estaba terminando de poner la mesa para cenar, Hiroaki había llamado avisando que llegaría en unos quince minutos, cuando sonó el timbre._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? – Se dirigió a abrirle al que creía era su padre, pero lo único que vio antes de caer al piso fue como un puño se dirigía veloz hacia su rostro._

 _-Levántate…._

 _-¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes a golpearme a mi propia casa? – Taichi lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto._

 _\- ¿No se te ocurre la razón de por qué vine a golpearte "Ensayo y Error"? – Yamato se quedo callado analizando las palabras de Taichi._

 _\- ¿Acaso Mimi ya te fue con el chisme? – Recibió por respuesta otro puñetazo en el rostro._

 _Cuando Hiroaki llego a su casa lo único que vio fue a su hijo y a su mejor amigo revolcándose en el piso dándose certeros puñetazos. Y tomándolos a ambos de los cuellos de las camisas, los separo._

 _-Que está pasando aquí!!! ¿Taichi, Yamato, por que se están peleando?_

 _-Pregúntele a su hijo, Señor Ishida, el sabrá responderle. – Y volviendo su vista hacia Yamato._

 _– Esto no se quedara así, tenlo por seguro. Esta será la última vez que te atrevas a herir a alguna de mis amigas. – Habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, Taichi dio media vuelta y se fue._


	13. Capítulo 13: Tu funcionas así

_-¿Que tienes en la cabeza, Yamato? ¿Acaso no te he enseñado a tratar a las mujeres?_

 _-Tsk ¿Que querías que hiciera? Ya estaba harto de sus estupideces de niña mimada, solo me deshice de lo que me estorbaba, además así me libré de ella de una vez por todas._ _-¿No se supone que es tu amiga?_

 _-Mas o menos, pero eso no es lo que más me importa ahora._

 _Hiroaki no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, siempre supo que su hijo tenía problemas para tratar con las chicas, pero esto era totalmente diferente, y sabia que la actitud de su hijo era en gran parte culpa suya, primero la separación y luego las extensas jornadas de trabajo terminaron por formar el carácter de Yamato._

 _-Solo espero que no te arrepientas de tus decisiones, y que la paliza te sirva para cambiar tu actitud frente a las chicas._

 _-Jamás me arrepentiré._

 _Las semanas siguientes fueron difíciles para Yamato, todos sus amigos partiendo por su hermano y Sora, ya no le dirigían la palabra, y las pocas veces que hablaba con Taichi, el no paraba de recriminarle sus acciones._

 _-Discúlpame Ishida, tu funcionas así.Debí ser mas considerado contigo y recordar que para ti todo es un ensayo y error._

 _-Taichi…. No te vayas, por favor._

 _-Vaya estas aprendiendo a hablar como una persona normal, eso es un gran avance en ti._

 _-No empieces….Si sigues tan molesto conmigo, puedes irte a almorzar a otro lugar._

 _\- Si, eso hare, solo quería recordarte que eres un imbécil. Avanzas un paso y retrocedes dos._

 _-¿Sirve de algo si te digo que ya me disculpe con ella? – Antes de volver a Nueva York, Yamato se disculpo con Mimi._

 _-Está bien, acepto tu disculpa. Pero no volveré a considerarte mi amigo por un buen tiempo._

 _-No me pierdo de nada._

 _-¿Viniste a disculparte o a terminar el trabajo?_

 _-Tsk, lo siento. Está bien, acepto tus términos, después de todo me lo merezco, y siendo sincero… agradezco que me volvieras a hablar y me permitieras disculparme._

 _-Ok, mi vuelo parte en unos minutos,así que ya lárgate ¿quieres?_

 _-Adiós, buen viaje._

 _Pasaron semanas, meses y llego el nuevo año, consiguiendo que las cosas entre todos volvieran a la normalidad, y Taichi veía con terror como cada día Sora y Yamato estaban más juntos._ _Todo empezó, con que Sora volviera a hablarle a Yamato. El Ishida había mostrado un cambio de actitud sorprendente, lo que consiguió acercarlo más a la chica._

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es solo ir al Mc Donalds después de clases._

 _-No, no es solo eso ¿Acaso túcrees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras últimamente? – Al verse descubierta Sora se puso roja._

 _-Solo estas celoso, es eso._

 _-Por supuesto que estoy celoso, eres mi puñetera mejor amiga y no quiero que se repita lo que paso cuando tenias catorce, ni menos lo que le hizo el año pasado a Mimi._

 _-Lo de hace dos años fue diferente, éramos dos niños descubriendo el mundo, no teníamos la mas mínima idea de lo que era el amor ni una relación, y lo de Mimi… Bueno, reconozco que se le fue la mano con ella, era un imbécil, pero ha cambiando, además no vamos a volver, solo iremos al Mc Donalds.Y no digas malas palabras._

 _-Si, claro, sóplame este ojo. Solo lo prefieres porque es rubio._

 _-Y porque es guapo. – No tenía nada de malo hacer enojar a Taichi, después de todo eso es lo que él ha estado haciendo con Sora desde los ocho años._

 _-Yo también soy guapo!! Y no lo ando presumiendo por ahí._

 _-Claaaaro ¿Yqué hay de las chicas del equipo de porristas?_

 _-Ellas me buscaron a mí._

 _-Porque eres el capitán y estrella del equipo._

 _-Y porque hago maravillas en las duchas. – Taichi le guiño el ojo a Sora. – Cuando quieras puedo comprobártelo._

 _-Idiota!.– Sora le dio un manotazo tan fuerte que por poco Taichi no se fue de espalda. - ¿Acaso quieres aumentar los rumores?_

 _-Por supuesto, tengo una reputación que mantener.Y así te mantengo alejada del rubio desabrido._

 _-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

 _-Acompañarme a las duchas. – Taichi corrió al salón de clases para evitar el manotazo que sin duda lo dejaría sin hombro._


	14. Capítulo 14: Decisiones Parte II

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estoy agradecido contigo por lo que hiciste, pero Sora es otra historia. Ya echaste a perder dos buenas oportunidades con ella, no me vengas ahora con que la tercera es la vencida.

-Ciertamente no estoy en posición de volver a intentar algo con ella, solo busco dejar de hacerle daño.

-No te creo. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que la quieres de vuelta.

-¿Me ayudaras o no?

-Tengo una deuda contigo y la saldare.

-Bien, ese es mi amigo!!!

-No, no, no. No te hagas ideas equivocadas, yo solo saldare mi deuda sacando a Ayumi del camino.

-Entonces solo me concentrare en recuperar a Sora.

-Esta vez no intervendré, pero una cosa…. Una lagrima, solo una lagrima de Sora y todo esto se irá al carajo, y me encargare de que ella no vuelva a hablarte en la puta vida, no es necesario que te diga que yo hare lo mismo ¿verdad?

-Me queda claro, y dime una cosa ¿Cómo harás para sacarme a Ayumi del camino?

-Supongo que no has olvidado lo que solía hacer con las chicas en las duchas. – Taichi le guiño el ojo a Yamato.

-No…. Taichi, no lo hagas, comprendo que quieras ayudarme pero esa no es la manera ¿Qué pasaría si Meiko se entera?

-No se va a enterar, tranquilo. Solo tengo que esperar a las vacaciones de invierno para comenzar con mi plan

-O sea ¿La próxima semana?

-Si. Ya verás cómo se olvida de ti.

-Eso espero.

Las vacaciones de invierno estaban en su máximo apogeo, la nieve caía casi todos los días y todos buscaban donde resguardarse del frio.

Antes del principio de las vacaciones, Yamato termino de la peor manera con Ayumi. Queriendo que ella se sintiera totalmente dolida y despechada, al nivel de querer meterse con cualquiera para sacarse el despecho, y justamente ese cualquiera era Taichi.

Mientras Yamato se acercaba cada vez más a Sora, Taichi hacia lo mismo con Ayumi.

-Ya te lo dije antes, Ishida es un imbécil que no sabe tratar a las chicas, solo las usa y cuando se aburre de ellas se busca otra.

-Lo sé, me di cuenta de ello de la peor de las formas. Pero ya basta, estoy harta de hablar de él, mejor hablemos de nosotros. Cuando nos conocimos me pareciste guapo y simpático, pero me fije mas en ese amigo tuyo.

-Terrible error, pero permíteme decirte que aun estas a tiempo para corregirlo.

-Y dime una cosa ¿Como podría corregir ese error? – Ayumi empezó a coquetear descaradamente con Taichi.

-Primero, podríamos buscar una forma de deshacernos de este maldito frio.

-Eso es! Pero ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Cuándo íbamos en el tren tu dijiste que ibas a ver a una chica, verdad?

-Si. – Taichi frunció el entrecejo para hacer su historia mas creíble.

-¿Qué pasó. con ella?

-Cuando llegue me dijo que ya estaba con alguien.

-Que mal ¿Y no te dijo el motivo?

-La distancia, según ella la distancia entre nosotros era un gran impedimento para estar juntos.

-Que pena. Es una lástima que te haya hecho algo así. Pero no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para consolarte. – Ayumi le guiño el ojo.

-Si te soy sincero, me vendrían muy bien tus atenciones.

Mientras Taichi y Ayumi coqueteaban, Yamato despotricaba contra el frio cuando sonó el timbre.

-Perfecto, solo faltaba que tuviera que ir a abrir la maldita puerta para que entre más maldito frio. – Yamato se dirigió de mala gana a abrir la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo mas congelado que la misma nieve que caía.

-Buenos días, Yamato-kun. Tiempo sin vernos

-Meiko…


	15. Capítulo 15: ¿Y si pides una pizza?

Taichi iba de camino a casa después de pasar la mañana con Ayumi, cuando recibió un llamado telefonico de Yamato.

-Meiko esta aquí!!! Ven de inmediato a mi departamento.

-¿¡QUE!? Voy para allá.

Taichi llego en cuestión de minutos donde Yamato.

-¿Dónde está?

-Tranquilo, le dije que tomara un baño mientras preparo la cena.

-No sé si pensar si esto es bueno o malo ¿Qué haremos con el plan?

-Nada, el hecho de que Meiko esté aquí es lo mejor que podría habernos pasado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí, pero es muy riesgoso- Yamato tomo del hombro a Taichi – Ella podría enterarse y no sería nada bueno para ustedes.

-Comprendo, si lo dices así, será mejor dejar las cosas tal como están y no volver a acercarme a Ayumi.

-Es lo mejor. Vuelvo enseguida, iré a ver cómo va la comida.

Taichi pensaba en los riesgos que había corrido y en lo fácil que habría sido echar a perder la relación que tenia con Meiko, cuando oyó dos voces que se acercaban desde la cocina.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte, Meiko-san. Es alguien que te aprecia mucho.

-¿Acaso es Mimi-san?

-No, soy yo.

-¡¡Taichi!! – Al ver a Taichi, Meiko se abalanzo sobre él, abrazándole y de paso mostrándole lo mucho que lo había echado en falta. Aun abrazado a ella Taichi miro a Yamato y este asintió levemente. Yamato tenía razón, era demasiado peligroso continuar con el plan, no solo porque Meiko estuviera en Tokio, si no que cualquiera de sus amigos podría haberlo visto con Ayumi, sin olvidar la fuerte opresión que sentía en el pecho cada vez que estaba con ella y pensaba en su novia. Por mucho que quisiera con toda el alma a su amigo, estaba corriendo un riesgo muy grande.

-¿Por qué te estás quedando en la casa de el aburrido aquí presente?

-Quería darte una sorpresa.

-Y lo conseguiste.

-Si, pero no debiste venir tan rápido, porque supongo que Yamato-kun te avisó de que yo estaba aquí. Quizás estabas ocupado. – Ambos hombres se pusieron pálidos al recordar de donde venia Taichi. Ambos se miraron de reojo, y Meiko al notar el intercambio de miradas se volteo hacia Yamato, pero antes que ella dijera algo el habló.

-No me importa si estaba ocupado, tu vienes desde muy lejos, y solo por algunos días, y lo traería de una oreja si fuese necesario. – Taichi se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el ofendido, mientras que los otros dos empezaron a reírse.

-Por cierto, Meiko-chan ¿Dónde vas a quedarte? Supongo que vendrás conmigo y no te quedaras con "ese de ahí".

\- "Ese de ahí" es mejor anfitrión que tu, Yagami.

Ambos empezaron a discutir por donde se quedaría Meiko.

-No me interesa que tu padre no tenga problemas con que Meiko-chan se quede con ustedes, ella se viene conmigo y fin de la discusión. – Taichi tomo a Meiko de la cintura y la apego a él haciendo sonrojar a Meiko. – Además cuando estuve en Tottori ella me ofreció su casa para que me quedara ahí, así que ahora es mi turno de ser su anfitrión.

Mientras Taichi y Yamato discutían, Meiko sintió un leve olor a quemado, haciéndoselo notar a Ishida, quien no lo había notado por seguir enfrascado en la discusión.

-Eh… Yama-kun ¿No hueles que algo se quema? – Y antes de que el reaccionara se dio cuenta de lo que podría ser, y se dirigió con paso veloz hacia la cocina.

-¡¡La cena!! Esto es tu culpa, Yagami.

Lo que debió ser Pasta con Salsa Bechamel de Pollo y Setas, se convirtió en spaghetti pegado a la olla y restos de un liquido blancuzco con tropezones, también pegados a una sartén.

-No importa, puedo hacer algo rápido, un arroz al curry, quizás. ¿Me ayudas Meiko-san?

-Si, por supuesto, pero primero lavemos todo esto.

-¿Y si pides una pizza?

-Largo de aquí!!! – Le gritó Yamato, y Taichi huyo de la cocina antes de que le lanzaran algo a la cabeza, o lo que es peor, que lo hicieran cocinar.


	16. Capitulo 16: ¿¡Ginza?

Después de cenar y debido a la insistencia de Taichi, Meiko se despidió de Yamato, para dirigirse al departamento de su novio. Durante la cena, Taichi llamó a sus padres y les preguntó si no habría problemas si Meiko se alojaba ahí, ambos le dijeron que no habría ninguno, y que estarían encantados de alojar a su nuera.

-Ya lo sabes, si necesitas huir de ahí, tu solo llámame e iré a buscarte. Aunque dudo que tengas problemas, después de todo estarás con lo mejorcito de la familia Yagami, y cuando digo lo mejorcito me refiero a tu cuñada y a tus suegros.

-¿Qué hay de mi? No me nombraste.

-Claro ¿Por qué crees que dije "Lo mejorcito de la familia Yagami"? – Taichi se le quedo mirando sin entender.

-Sigo sin entender porque no me nomb…. ¡¡Oye!! – Taichi se hizo el ofendido cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, haciendo reír a Yamato y Meiko.

-Gracias por recibirme en tu casa, y por la ducha y por la cena. – Meiko hizo una leve reverencia.

-No hagas eso, somos amigos y siempre serás bienvenida aquí, y te repito, si necesitas huir de….

-Ya nos vamos, gracias por la cena, Ishida, no estuvo tan mala. Adiós. – Taichi tomo la mano de su novia y empezaron a caminar rumbo al departamento.

En la residencia Yagami, Taichi no hacia más que sonrojarse y resoplar, debido a las atenciones de sus padres y su hermana para con su novia.

\--Ya déjenla en paz. Meiko-chan debe estar cansada por el viaje.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy tan contenta como ellos de poder estar aquí.

-Lo entiendo pero recuerda que mañana nos reuniremos con los demás en la oficina de Koushiro, así que debes irte a dormir, puedes usar mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá. No quiero saber de que pueden hablar ustedes dos. – Miró con fingido desdén a su hermana.

-Así es, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Meiko-san no sabe que tengo un hermano presumido.

-Ya váyanse a dormir. – De una forma muy madura, Taichi les saco la lengua a ambas, lo que las hizo reír.

Al día siguiente, superada la sorpresa de la inesperada visita de Meiko, todos empezaron a planear donde irían.

-Vamos a Ginza! –Dijo animadamente Mimi.

\- ¿¡Ginza!? Me niego.– Exclamaron Taichi y Yamato al mismo tiempo consiguiendo que todos se voltearan a verlos. Y al verse convertidos en el centro de atención, empezaron a sudar frio.

Al ver como se comportaban ambos ante la sola mención de aquel distrito , Mimi empezó a sospechar de los posibles motivos para no querer ir a Ginza.

-¿P-porque nos miran así? Siempre vamos a Ginza. – Habló Taichi.

-Podríamos ir a otro lado, para variar. Tal vez Roppongi sea una buena opción.

-Pero en Roppongi hay locales que solo abren de noche. Vamos, Yama-kun cuéntame ¿Por qué no quieren ir a Ginza? – Mimi hizo un adorable mohín, pero al ver que Yamato no caía en sus tácticas intento otra cosa.

-Ya deja de hacerme ojitos, no pienso caer en tus trampas ¡bruja!

Al no conseguir su cometido, Mimi se cruzo de brazos, volviendo a hacer un mohín, enfadada con Yamato.

-Tienes actitudes muy maduras, Mimi-chan. – Yamato quiso picarla un poco.

-Idiota. – Las carcajadas empezaron a resonar por la oficina de Koushiro.

-Mimi-san, cuando no consigues algo de Yamato-san, tienes la misma actitud de mi herm…

-Te sugiero que si valoras tu cámara fotográfica no termines esa frase, hermanita. – Todos volvieron a reír por el comentario de Taichi.

¿Y si vamos a Akasaka? Es más tranquilo que Roppongi. Al final la idea de Sora fue ampliamente aceptada, siendo Taichi y Yamato los primeros en aprobar la idea.

Lo que nadie sabía es que ni Yamato ni Taichi querían ir a Ginza, porque ahí vivía Ayumi, quien solía pasar mucho de su tiempo libre en los centros comerciales del distrito. Lo que sería extremadamente peligroso, considerando que en cualquier momento podrían encontrarse.

De regreso a casa, y con la idea de prepararse para reunirse en unas horas más e ir hacia Akasaka Hikari y Meiko no paraban de parlotear, más atrás iban Yamato y Taichi, aliviados de no tener que ir a Ginza.

-Tuvimos suerte de que quisieran cambiar de opinión. – Hablaban en susurros, para así disminuir el riesgo de que las chicas los oyeran.

-Si, debemos agradecerle a Sora que sugiriera algo que nos dejara conformes a todos. Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Has pensado en qué hacer para acercarte a ella?

-Si, voy a ser yo mismo.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde que por ser "tu mismo" las cosas entre ustedes dos llegaron al punto en el que están ahora?

-¡¡Idiota!! – Yamato no pudo evitar alzar la voz, consiguiendo que Taichi se echara a reír y que las chicas se voltearan a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Tranquilas, no pasa nada. Ustedes saben que a Taichi le fascina sacarme de quicio.


	17. Capítulo 17: Pérdida

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la visita de Meiko y la vida en Odaiba seguía su curso natural, excepto por dos de sus habitantes.

Mientras Yamato y Sora eran cada día mas cercanos, Taichi y Meiko eran todo lo contrario. Cuando ella regresó a Tottori se enviaban mensajes varias veces al día, con el paso de los días se escribían cada vez menos, y para cuando llegó la primavera, habían perdido total contacto, y Taichi estaba cada día mas decepcionado, enfadado, triste, la cuestión es que ya no sabía cómo se sentía, tal vez era una mezcla de todo, y ni siquiera la visita de Agumon pudo subirle el ánimo.

Durante uno de los descansos de las clases, Yamato se acerco a Taichi para saber si había tenido noticias de Meiko.

-¿Pudiste comunicarte con ella?

-No, es lo mismo de siempre, lee mis mensajes pero no responde. Estoy empezando a aburrirme de esto, Yama.

-Por más que pienso alguna razón para su silencio, no se me ocurre nada plausible.

-En fin, la próxima semana le enviare otro mensaje, si no lo responde…. ….Ya veremos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Es posible. Pero mejor hablemos de algo más agradable ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Sora?

-Cada día mejor, hemos tenido algunas citas, pero lo mejor de todo es que confía en que no volveré a cometer los mismos errores.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo?

-Si, tal cual.

-Me alegro mucho por ambos, espero que las cosas sigan mejorando, así podre reírme todos los días de la cara de idiota que ponen cada vez que se ven.

-Tsk. – A Yamato se le incendiaron las mejillas al oír eso, y al ver la sonrisa triunfal de Taichi se sonrojo mucho mas. – Cállate.

-Jajajaja no sabes lo bien que me viene echarme unas risas a costa de ustedes dos, considerando mi situación actual.

A cientos de kilómetros de donde se encontraban Taichi y Yamato, Meiko leía y releía los mensajes de Taichi, primero los antiguos, donde todo era amor.

-Ya debo irme a dormir, mañana tengo un examen de matemáticas a primera hora.

-Ugghh, yo tengo uno de Química, pero en el segundo bloque.

-Supongo que estudiaste, Yagami. – Cada vez que fingían enfadarse o ponerse serios, se llamaban por los apellidos.

-Hey!!! Por supuesto que estudié, Mochizuki. Ese no es el problema 7_7

-¿Y cuál sería el problema? n.n

-La profesora. Es una insoportable, nunca me deja en paz, siempre anda molestándome: Que me meta la camisa dentro del pantalón, que me arregle la corbata, que me peine, y ahora le dio con que no puedo ponerme los goggles en la cabeza durante sus clases. Si supiera lo que significan y lo que conlleva para el portador. Es una impresentable.

-Taichi… No puedes andar con tu uniforme mal puesto. ¿Qué diría Nishijima-sensei si te viera siendo un diplomático con la camisa afuera y la corbata mal puesta?

-En eso debo darte la razón e_e

\- Y con lo del cabello… Bueno, es parte de tu encanto, pero debes mantenerlo a raya, pelo-escoba xD

-¿Quién eres? ¿Ishida? 7_7

-Jajajajajaja, no te enfades n.n

-Hm.

-Y con respecto a los goggles, ahí debo darte la razón. Por cierto ¿Cómo es esa profesora? Si constantemente esta corrigiéndote, me imagino que debe ser algo mayor.

-Te equivocas, es muy joven, dudo que llegue a los 30, debe tener entre 27 y 29.

-¿Es guapa? – Taichi intuyó que era una pregunta con trampa, así que pensó que no estaría mal pagarle con la misma moneda.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Responde e_e

-Buuueeeeeno, podríamos decir que tal vez, en algunas cirscuntancias, quizás…

-Taichi Yagami!!

-Vale, vale, no te sulfures, bonita xD. Si, es guapa.

-¿Tanto te costaba decir eso?

-No, solo lo hacía por molestar

-Idiota.

-Te quiero.

-Yo tambien, pero sigues siendo un idiota.

-Jajaja, no te distraigo mas, descansa, animo para mañana.

-Igual para ti, nos leemos mañana, un beso.

-Te amo.

-Taichi...

-¿Que? Tenia que decirlo, ademas seguro que te has puesto como un tomate.

-Yagami!!!

-XD

-Yo tambien te amo, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.


	18. Capítulo 18: Yo lo siento más

Sonreía levemente al releer aquellas conversaciones, pero su sonrisa se difuminaba al leer los mensajes más recientes.

15 de Marzo:

-Taichi: Hola ¿todo bien? Hace algunos días que no sé nada de ti.

18 de Marzo:

-Taichi: Estaba empezando a preocuparme, pero al ver que viste mi mensaje, estoy más tranquilo, estaré esperando tu respuesta, un beso.

19 de Marzo:

-Meiko: Hola, me disculpo por no haber respondido tus mensajes, amor. He estado bastante ocupada, aparte de las clases y el club de voleyball, he empezado a tomar clases de piano, las cuales son muy absorbentes, pero pronto tendré mas tiempo, un beso.

19 de Marzo:

-T: ¿Piano? Genial!! Espero que me envíes un audio o un video tocando algo. Yo también he estado algo ocupado, hace unos días nos registramos en un torneo juvenil de futbol de Tokio, si lo ganamos, podremos participar en el campeonato nacional escolar, así que hemos estado entrenando mucho mas, pero espero tener algo de tiempo para nosotros, un beso.

P.D: Te extraño mucho.

21 de Marzo

-M: No te imaginas la falta que me haces u.u. Por supuesto que te enviare algo cuando aprenda a tocar bien del todo. ¿Un torneo? Seguro que ustedes lo ganaran, confio en ti, te quiero, un beso.

22 de Marzo:

-T: Lo sé, cariño, yo también me siento así, pero ya llegaran las vacaciones, yo también te quiero, un beso y un abrazo de oso para que no te sientas tan sola.

Taichi adjuntó una foto. En ella aparece Taichi con la copa del torneo de Tokio.

-M: La copa!! Sabía que la ganarías, yo también te envío un beso y un abrazo de oso, amor.

30 de Marzo:

-T: Lo siento, he estado tan ocupado con el tema del torneo que apenas he tenido tiempo para escribirte, lo siento bonita. Te quiero.

4 de Abril:

-T: Mucho me temo que debes estar enfadada, amor. Y con toda razón. Lo siento.

7 de Abril:

-T: Amor ¿Estas ahí?

12 de Abril

-T: Meiko… ¿Por qué no me contestas? Esta semana te he llamado 8 veces.

16 de Abril:

-T: En serio, estoy empezando a molestarme, Meiko. Por favor contéstame el teléfono, o respóndeme los mensajes, por favor.

2 de Mayo:

-T: Estaría muy preocupado si no supiera que ves mis mensajes. Por favor dime algo, un hola, estoy bien, me bastaría por ahora.

10 de Mayo:

-T: Hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que no tienes intención alguna de comunicarte conmigo, pero me negué a creer en esa posibilidad queriendo creer ciegamente que estabas tan ocupada como yo, y por eso no me respondías, pero ya me cansé.

Meiko Mochizuki, a partir de hoy, tienes 5 días para ponerte en contacto conmigo, y si pasados los cinco días no tengo respuesta tuya, daré esta relación como terminada.

16 de Mayo:

-Taichi: Bien, han pasado los cinco días y no he recibido respuesta. Así que ya sabes lo que significa. Se acabó.

17 de Mayo:

Meiko sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, era cuestión de tiempo, pero era lo mejor. Jamás se consideró digna de Taichi, siempre supo que de una u otra forma lo haría sufrir, así que lo mejor sería alejarse de el, pero dolía, dolía mucho.

-M: Lo siento.

-T: ¿En serio? Yo lo siento más.

Las lagrimas corrían lentas y tortuosamente por el rostro de Meiko, en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor para Taichi, pero eso no era consuelo suficiente.

-No debes llorar, no debes llorar. – Taichi se repetía como un mantra, tratando de mantenerse fuerte ante la situación. – Ella se lo buscó. – Repetía una y otra vez.

El teléfono de Yamato vibró al recibir un mensaje.

-Taichi: Necesito que vengas, ahora.

-Yamato: ¿Que pasa? ¿Estas bien?

-T: No.- Yamato no esperó por mas detalles y salió con paso veloz hacia la residencia Yagami, y al llegar a ella vio a su amigo de toda la vida con los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado conteniendo las lagrimas por mucho tiempo. No se hizo esperar y entró de prisa al departamento, siguiendo a Taichi, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de él, y al entrar en ella se vio repentinamente abrazado por Taichi, sin comprender que estaba pasando.

-Por favor Taichi! Dime que está pasando! – Y en un leve susurro, pero claramente audible para Yamato, Taichi dijo:

-Se acabó, Yama. Terminé con Meiko.

-Taichi…. – Ahora comprendía lo que pasaba y el porqué de la actitud de Taichi.

-Está bien, ya puedes llorar. – Yamato abrazó a Taichi, mientras este soltaba pequeños sollozos, que se convirtieron en un llanto amargo.

-G-gracias, Yama.

-Para eso estamos los amigos. – Aprovechando los centímetros de diferencia que le sacaba a su amigo, Yamato acercó la cabeza de Taichi a su hombro, no quería que él lo viera llorar también.


End file.
